The alternator of a typical alternating current generator is usually wired in such a manner as to produce a single output voltage level. One of the drawbacks with wiring an alternator in a single configuration is that the generators that include such alternators can only be used in applications that require a particular voltage (i.e., the voltage for which the alternator is designed).
One of the common ways to provide a generator that can be used in more than one application is to utilize an alternator that includes a plurality of reconnectable output leads. These types of generators are able to be wired in more than one configuration such that the systems that include such alternators are able to provide power at different voltages depending on the particular wiring configuration.
One of the drawbacks to utilizing an alternator that includes a plurality of reconnectable output leads is that the alternator can be damaged when the alternator has been incorrectly wired. Another drawback to utilizing an alternator that includes a plurality of reconnectable output leads is that the voltage regulator which controls the field of the alternator in order to maintain an output voltage produced by the alternator must be adjusted for each wiring configuration.
Some systems that utilize an alternator which includes a plurality of reconnectable output leads further include a selector switch. The selector switch permits the selection of a limited number of predetermined wiring configurations for the plurality of reconnectable output leads. The selector switch serves to reduce possible wiring errors. In addition, the selector switch sometimes signals the voltage regulator to change the target output voltage of the alternator.
The drawbacks of including a selector switch in such systems include (i) cost associated with including a selector switch; (ii) space required by incorporating the selector switch and the associated wiring; and (iii) the limited number of wiring configurations that are supported by the selector switch.